yellowsubmarinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Meanies
Max.JPG The Glove After the Battle.JPG Chief Blue Meanie.JPG The Chief Blue Meanie and Max Defeated.JPG Blue Meanie Army.JPG The Chief Blue Meanie Defeated.JPG Blue Meanies are a fictional clan of fierce, if buffoonish, music-hating creatures in the 1968 animated film, Yellow Submarine and its 2012 remake. The most common Blue Meanies are recognized by their navy blue woolly coats, domino masks, and Mickey Mouse-ear-like hats. They are closest to Chief Blue Meanie and Max in species, except for the way The Chief and Max are dressed and the fact that the Chief's and Max's ears are more like Bugs Bunny's ears. The only Blue Meanie that is by itself during the movie is the "Dreadful Flying Glove", which gets defeated by John, when he sings "All You Need Is Love." In the end the Blue Meanies get defeated and join The Beatles and their friends in celebration with the song "It's All Too Much." List of Blue Meanies Known Blue Meanies Chief Blue Meanie Max The Dreadful Flying Glove The fiercest of the Meanies. It is literally a giant glove sporting a stylized face, with the thumbnail acting as the eye and the index finger as the nose, constantly pointing forward. This creature is a force to be reckoned with; crushing and "o-blue-terating" anything its master orders it to. It is defeated when John sings "All You Need is Love" and covers it with the words that come out of his mouth. The Four-Headed Bulldog A large, light-blue Bulldog with four heads that is remarkably strong, each of its mouths having razor-sharp teeth. Only one of this variety is seen in the movie. Its very owner has no strength to contain this beast if it wants to walk in a particular direction. It is defeated when the Beatles and the Lonely Hearts Club Band sing "Hey Bulldog" to get his attention and then run on opposite directions to confuse it. Types There are many types of Blue Meanies seen in the movie. The only common trend between them is that they all have blue or at least blueish parts or garments on their bodies. Storm Bloopers The most common variety, and the most seen. They wear navy-blue woolly coats, domino masks and Mickey Mouse-ear-like hats. Another common trend is that they have six claws on each hand, and wear a pair of yellow-and-orange striped tights. They are usually seen carrying weapons that fire pale-blue jagged arrows, which can petrify people (to an extent) and cause extreme sadness upon the victim, paralyzing them and draining them of color. The Chief Blue Meanie and his main henchman Max are variations of this type, but the Chief and Max wear jackboots with spurs instead of tights, and the left one is navy-blue while the right one is light-blue. Their hats are also different, as they resemble Bugs Bunny's ears. they're defeated at the end of the film. Apple Bonkers These are towering, Abraham Lincoln-like Meanies that are extremely thin and use green Baldwin apples as their primary weapon, which they use to hit people in the head and cause similar effects to the Meanies' jagged arrow guns. These Meanies are referenced in the 2007 movie "Across the Universe", when Mr. Kite introduces one of his circus' characters called the "Blue People". They're also defeated. Countdown Clowns Large, fat clown-like Meanies with no arms. They can generate loud shrieks that are used to alarm other Meanies of an enemy's presence, as well as announce their attacks. Their noses can be pressed to create big explosions wherever they look (it must be done by another Meanie, as the clowns have no arms). After they become good, their explosions are replaced by sounds of "Yes" and "OK". Butterfly Stompers Wide cat-like Meanies carrying numbers on their woolly coats. Their name is due to their strange love of stomping butterflies. Hidden-Persuader Men Large gentlemen Meanies that constantly smoke cigars and hold martinis in their hands, with what seems to be an eye on the glass. They hide a third and fourth arm beneath their shoes that holds a concealed gun, which they use to threaten people who are close by. After their redeeming, they are seen prompting toasts to each other and using their extra hands to give friendly shakes. Snapping-Turtle Turks Relatively short, fat Meanies dressed in stereotypical Turkish attire. Their stomachs are actually giant predatory faces with sharp-toothed mouths that consume whatever they see. Jack-the-Nippers The least seen variation. These are muscular jazz musician Meanies wearing green tailcoats and sunglasses with two reptilian heads for hands. Can be easily defeated by tricking their "hands" into biting their own tongues. Their name is a play on Jack the Ripper.Category:Blue Meanies Category:Victims of Chief's kidnapping Category:Ask Chief Meanie or Max characters Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Kidnappers